


I Am Coming

by m00n_river



Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s06e05 The Hurt Locker: Part 2, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Blaine Anderson, Passion, Reaction, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river
Summary: What happens when Blaine and Kurt are trapped in the elevator, and what Blaine is feeling during the kiss.☆J
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky (mentioned), Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836472
Kudos: 25





	I Am Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! It gets kind of intense at the end. (Edit: I have fixed the spelling and grammatical errors - I think, if you see any, please comment!)

9:30am - been locked in the elevator for 34 minutes  
Blaine sat, eyes fixed on the spot in the wall out of which a tiny Sue Sylvester puppet had just entered, and then swiftly exited through.

“What the fuck.” Kurt made it sound like more of a statement than a question, his face the picture of exasperation. 

“Yeah this is weird.” 

“That’s one word for it.” 

“What are we going to do?” There was a pause. 

“We could eat?” Blaine sighed. 

“I supposed that’s all we _can_ do.” And so the pair began laying out the picnic, but ensured the basket sat firmly between them. The dimmed lights, temperature of the room and the delicious food all combined to create a romantic atmosphere that could barely be resisted. As Blaine ate he pondered at the state of his affairs: locked in an elevator with the man he once belonged to, afraid of saying the wrong thing. So he settled for, “This is really good.” 

“Yeah I think it’s the to-go Breadstix.” 

“We’re definitely not going to kiss later ‘cause I just had a ton of it.” What had meant to come out as a lighthearted joke sounded a little forced. Neither mentioned the undeniable fact that they were, in fact, going to have to kiss at some point. Neither mentioned the fact that they both wanted to prolong the forced intimacy for as long as they could. 

“Even if we do, I have kissed you many a time even when you have had horrible breath, so I think I can take it.” Blaine let out a bark of laughter, Kurt could be so forward these days. 

“Like when?” Smiling, he hadn’t felt this warm in a while. 

“Uhh like whenever you got drunk at a party and begged me to kiss you or when you ate all that New York street food that tasted like vomit.” 

“Hey don’t knock it until you’ve tried it!” 

“I did try it, on your lips.” Blaine blushed at Kurt’s casual mention of his lips. This new, light tone was wonderful, but made Blaine long for simpler times. Figures that they finally find peace in a location that demands instant panic. 

11:13am - been locked in the elevator for 2 hours and 17 minutes  
Blaine had spent many a night watching Kurt sleep. Being that he frequently found himself wide awake, thoughts plagued by insecurities, the only thing that he could do was trace the other-worldly features of Kurt that he admired so much. Really, Blaine thought, that jawline couldn’t be natural, it was so sharp it could cut glass. Kurt had always had a somewhat ethereal quality, residing in his alabaster skin and lithe frame that Blaine had always been enraptured by. And in sleep, those features seemed almost heightened, if that was even possible. Something about the relaxed state that was always so different from Kurt in the day. 

Seeing his ex once more in a calmer setting, made Blaine reminisce on his old feelings towards the angel-man. He had always felt that, no matter how many promises they made, Kurt could so easily slip out of his grasp. Looking back, with a clearer head, that was probably the real reason he had proposed to Kurt in the first place. A twisted way of saying ‘You are mine and you always will be’.

He had heard the end of Kurt and Dave’s conversation at their apartment, even though a part of him wished he hadn’t. If only to get rid of the guilt he felt every time Kurt smiled at him, or subconsciously straightened his lapels. Being locked in an elevator with the man wasn’t helping either. He was being eaten up inside but simultaneously, couldn’t shake the feeling that this was exactly where he wanted to be. The Warblers be damned. In his head he found himself replaying the hushed words he had heard spoken from the two men. _"Please don't take him."_

_A long pause had followed that statement wherein Blaine held his breath. But Kurt's honey tones sliced through the thick atmosphere like a gust of fresh summer wind, rekindling the hope Blaine had been waiting to feel again._

_"Blaine isn't something for me to take." Oh,_ Kurt _, if only you knew how wrong you were._

All of the air in Blaine’s chest left him in a gush when he heard a murmured noise escape Kurt’s _oh-so-kissable_ lips that sounded suspiciously like ‘Blaine’. Wow. There it was again, clearer this time. Blaine wanted nothing more, at that moment, to curl up into his arms and nuzzle his neck. His neck that Blaine knew would smell of the cologne that Kurt had spent hours choosing on one Cyber Monday the year before. The one that drove Blaine crazy whenever he caught a waft of it on a pillow in his house from where they had cuddled up to watch American Idol, or on one of his sweaters after a steamy, but fully clothed, makeout session in one of the bathrooms at NYADA. The one that Blaine knew, if he ever caught a whiff of again, would make him do unspeakable things. The one that Blaine knew, would be filling his nostrils if they stayed in the elevator any longer. 

What Sue thought she was doing was beyond Blaine, and he wished he was angrier about it. Sure, he was probably missing the Warblers performance, but the more he watched Kurt, the more he genuinely did not care. He could stay here forever, if only it meant that he could be with Kurt. 

Kurt shifted in his sleep, and scooted a little closer to Blaine. This boy would be the death of him. 

12:36pm - been locked in the elevator for 3 hours and 40 minutes  
When Kurt finally awoke, Blaine didn’t mention whatever dream the older boy must have been having, and Kurt didn’t offer the information. Instead coloured slightly when his gaze first fell on him and released a shy, cheeky smile, his eyes light and playful. It had been a while since he and Kurt had had a conversation that didn’t end with one of them crying, now was as good a time as any.

“Do you want to play heads up?” Kurt grinned, he liked this game. 

“Sure! We can use my sheet music!” 

“Okay, the category is…” 

“Ooh! Foods!” 

“Yes!” Kurt doled out equal slips of paper and a pen each and they both set off writing. Blaine remembered the name that he and Kurt were one day going to call their child, he doubted Dave would be too thrilled to have a son referred to as ‘Little Feta’. He imagined discussing children and marriage with Dave and felt a strange coiling sensation in his stomach. He shuddered. Why did thinking about long term commitment with Dave make him want to hurl? Blaine had never had a problem with commitment, that was always more Kurt's issue than his own. Blaine was ready to build his life with Kurt six months in. So why did the grim feeling still linger? Blaine noticed that Kurt was watching him with wary eyes so he looked up and met his gaze. He looked curious, interested, probably, to know what the shudder was about. But Blaine wasn’t going to tell him, instead he held the look and fired back with his own that he tried to make say _‘this is my business’_ but Kurt didn’t stop. Clearly he wasn’t convincing enough. Instead Kurt kept their eyes locked, picked up one of Blaine’s scraps of paper and held it to his forehead, displaying the words ‘Rum Chocolate Souffle’, and fixed Blaine with a defiant glare as if to say _‘don’t tell me you’re okay, we both know you want this’_. ‘This’ being a lot more than just a game of heads up. 

“You love baking this, you bake it all the time.” Despite the light tone of the conversation, their eyes were locked in a heated battle for dominance. 

“Meringue?” Kurt's pupils were dilating. 

“No it’s heavier than Meringue. Uhh, we ate it when we watched Moulin Rouge together for the first time.” All that was left of Kurt's iris was a pale ring circling a large, black circle. Blaine's mouth was dry. 

“Oh! Rum Chocolate Souffle!” 

“Yes!” Kurt finally broke the glare to glance at his paper, shaking his head with fond remembrance at the memory. 

“Do you remember when we sang Come What May the first time?” 

“Oh, God, do I?” That day would forever remain in his thoughts. He considers it as important as the day they both lost their virginity. He remembers the intense atmosphere around them as the song built, the fiery glint in Kurt’s eyes that dared him to admit he meant the words. And he did. He would still. There was a pause as both boys replayed the day in their minds. Both knew what it meant. Both knew the other knew what it meant. Neither said it out loud. They didn’t need to. 

“Okay, your turn.” 

“Alright” Blaine picked up a sheet and held it up to his head, being careful not to peek. 

“Oh! Okay, um, you _love_ these. You used to get these a lot in New York.” 

“Is it by any chance a Cronut?” He smiled, warm. Oh, Cronuts, the one thing he missed about New York that wasn’t Kurt. “God, I would kill for a Cronut right about now.” 

“So would I, those things were pretty delicious.” 

“Pretty delicious? Kurt, those things were sent from Baklava himself.” 

“Baklava? You mean the Greek God of desserts?” 

“Good one, Hummel, all those months of studying Greek mythology have really paid off!” Kurt blushed and shifted his legs. Blaine knew that he had appreciated the use of his last name, it fell under the archetype of ‘talking fratty’, something that always turned him on just a little. Blaine knew that. That's why he said it. “Your turn.” 

The game continued at a light hearted pace as new memories were formed and old ones resurfaced, until finally Blaine mentioned Dave. He didn’t know why he mentioned Dave. He didn’t need to. He knew it would ruin the mood, and yet. Kurt sat up, clearly put out, when the miniature Sue Sylvester burst into the room once more, as she had been doing sporadically since they first got locked in. By now that time was surely nearing four in the afternoon, the kidnapping was beginning to get on Blaine’s nerves, Kurt had done such a good job of distracting him. 

“Because you refuse to give back to the world the Klaine romance you’re depriving it, a romance it so desperately needs,” Blaine and Kurt shared a look. “We’re going to change the game a little.” Uh oh. Blaine could hear the sound of hissing coming from the far corners of the room. What the fuck is this crazy bitch doing now? 

“What is that?” He asked, not actually wanting to know. 

“It’s the drug Tadalifil in aerosol form. And it’s filling this room right. Now. It promotes sexual stimulation by increased blood flow to the male genitalia.” She laughed. Not one bit of this was funny. At least not at then. He noticed Kurt rolling his eyes, how he could be so nonchalant about this was a mystery to Blaine, who was silently freaking out. “Try to resist the love you have for one another, Klaine. Just know that if you choose to resist, you choose to die. The choice is yours.” Okay they had been putting this off but now it was just getting ridiculous. 

“I want to get out of here.” Kurt watched him warily, knowing what needed to happen. “It’s just so hot, and…” Sue let out a noise of triumph “NOT sexually hot” (It kind of was with Kurt so scantily clad, but that was beside the point.) “It’s just actually hot, and I want to go home, I want to get out of here.” He ignored the voice in his head that said no place would ever feel more at home than Kurt. Kurt _was_ home 

4:08 - been locked in the elevator for 7 hours and 12 minutes  
Sitting in front of Kurt, knowing what was about to happen was more terrifying than he would have thought. He felt like he did when he was first confessing his feelings for him in the Dalton cafe, when he leaned in for the kiss that ended up becoming so much more. Both boys knew that when they agreed the kiss meant nothing, they were lying. Both boys knew that anything between them could never be ‘nothing’. They sat up, kneeling in front of each other with nervous anticipation. Blaine knew that he could see excitement too in those heavenly eyes, and he suspected Kurt could see it mirrored in his. He couldn’t deny that he had found himself thinking about his while with Dave, no kiss from him could match the one that he was about to partake in. But seeing that Kurt may feel the same awakened the same beast who had coiled at the thought of Dave, now dancing, fluttering in Blaine’s groin, and making it's way south of the equator.

“On the count of three.” 

“One…” Sue counted. Kurt’s eyes were overwhelming so close up. 

“Two…” Kurt’s lips looked so very soft, he craved them. 

“Three…” They collided in a hot, open mouthed kiss and Blaine’s world exploded. He had always wondered if true love really existed, having never seen many examples of it growing up. His mother told him that true love is never like it is in the movies or on TV, and, although this idea left Blaine bereft and despairing, convinced that he would never find what he craved so deliriously, he eventually came to terms with it. But, when he met Kurt, something in Blaine’s brain clicked, even though he was too stupid to realise it at the time, his world had been completed. This kiss felt like their first, new and inexperienced and fuelled by _want_. Blaine tried not to get too ahead of himself, tried to control the swarming mass of emotions overpowering his senses, and desperately tried to forget that kissing Dave _never_ felt like this. _This_ is what a kiss should feel like. Abandoning the idea of controlling himself, Blaine instead tried to tell Kurt everything he had been holding in over the past few months. As he deepened the kiss his mind sobbed. 

_I worship you._

The kiss was over too soon and Blaine had half a mind to follow Kurt’s lips and force him to finish what he started. Blaine’s heart was pounding. God. He had been so wrong. What’s the point in living if you don’t do that every day. Blaine hoped beyond hope that Kurt got his message. ‘I am coming’ his heart cried. ‘I won’t leave you ever again.’ 


End file.
